Joulukuusi
by JiiBee
Summary: Arthur räpäytti silmiään, kääntäen katseensa nurkassa viattomana seisovaan havupuuhun ja sitten takaisin vanhempaan. Mitäs tämä nyt oli? Kesken kertauksen toinen oli äkkiä alkanut kysellä kuusesta, ja halusi nyt koristella sen. - FrUK, AU


Moj. (Sorry, this one's in Finnish only.) Frukkia, jonka kirjoitin tuossa muutama vuosi sitten kaverille, ja aattelin että kai sen vois tännekin heittää. AU, pohjautuu kaverin ja itseni väliseen FrUK-ropeen, samaa sarjaa ilmestynyt aiemmin yksi ficci, eli tulee vähän väärässä järjestyksessä, mutta tarinat sen verran irrallisia ettei se kait sen suuremmin haittaa. Irrallisuuden takia kuitenkin upin jokaisen tänne erikseen, enkä chaptereina.

Toivottavasti pidätten~

I do not own any of the characters mentioned, I only know the story and the settings. I'll try to upload something in English soon enough.

* * *

><p>"Eikun pääverbi tulee aina kolmannessa muodossa! Oletko kuunnellut yhtään mitä olen yrittänyt selittää?"<p>

Francis havahtui mietteistään kuultuaan äkäisyyden kohonneen toisen äänessä.

"Ah, mais oui, pardon", ranskalainen kohotti kätensä sovittelevasti ja pyyhki virheellisen kohdan kirjasta, kirjoittaen sitten oikean vastauksen tilalle. Arthur katseli vanhempaa edelleen hieman nyrpeänä, mutta jatkoi passiivin lauserakenteen selittämistä, käyden tehtävän seuraavaa kohtaa läpi. Nuorempi oli osunut aiemmilla sanoillaan varsin lähelle tositilannetta, Francis huomasi jälleen keskittyvänsä toisen opetuksen sijaan vain ääneen ja kasvojen keskittyneeseen katseeseen britin miettiessä mielessään kohtaan oikeaa vastausta. Mies kuitenkin yritti pakottaa itsensä kuuntelemaan myös sanoja, joita Arthur lausui, mitä äkimpää tehtävät saataisiin pois alta, sen parempi. He olivat kuitenkin pakertaneet jo hyvän aikaa, ja silti tehtäviä tuntui olevan vielä enemmän kuin kylliksi.

Ranskalaissyntyinen vilkaisi puolivahingossa ikkunan suuntaan, josta ei tosin näkynyt paljoa mitään, pelkkää pimeyttä. Kello lähestyi viittä, he olivat saapuneet kahden jälkeen Arthurin asunnolle, nuorempi oli luvannut auttaa Franciksen viime tippaan jättäneissä rästitehtävissä. Oli tämäkin joulunaikaa, jouluaattoon oli enää reilu viikko, ja Germaania oli läntännyt hänelle valtavat mätkyt pienestä myöhästymisestä. Eräpäivä olisi jo huomenna, ja Francis oli kiitollinen Arthurin tarjoamasta avusta. Mutta silti... Peter oli poissa jaloista kaverinsa luona, ja he olivat kahdestaan asunnossa - ja tottakai Arthur oli heti halunnut aloittaa tehtävien teon.

Harhaileva katse osui suuren tilan reunamilla kyyhöttävään, pienehköön tummanvihreään kuuseen. Se oli aito, sen Francis huomasi tajuttuaan vasta nyt huoneessa leijuvan makeahkon tuoksun, jota neulaset levittivät. Mies kurtisti kulmiaan kevyesti mietteliäänä, kuusta ei oltu vielä koristeltu, ja vaikka ei nyt pitänytkään sitä rumana tai mitään, oli se Franciksen mielestä hieman surullinen näky ilman jouluista pukuaan.

"Miksei kuusta ole vielä koristeltu?" ranskalainen kysyi, keskeyttäen Arthurin selostuksen olla-verbin aikamuodoista, ja kääntyi taas nuoremman puoleen.

"Huh?" puhuteltu nosti katseensa kirjasta ja katsoi hetken hölmistyneenä Francista, kääntäen sitten katseensa kuuseen kunnes tajusi paremmin toisen kysymyksen.

"Ai, se koristellaan aatonaattona", Arthur kertoi, "normaalisti se pitäisi tuoda vasta silloin sisään, mutta täällä ei ole muuta paikkaa sille", hän jatkoi, kääntyen sitten taas kirjan puoleen, muttei ehtinyt sanoa mitään Franciksen taas puhuessa.

"Miksi vasta silloin?" vanhempi kysyi kurtistaen hieman kulmiaan, saaden osakseen uuden hieman kummastuneen katseen vieressään istuvalta Arthurilta, joka kohautti olkiaan hetken miettimisen jälkeen.

"Niin on aina ollut tapana meillä", hän sanoi, kurtistaen sitten omia kulmiaan katsoessaan Francista.

"Miksi se sinua niin kiinnostaa?"

"Hmm, minusta se on vain jotenkin surullinen seisoessaan alasti nurkassa", Francis hymähti kevyesti, kääntäen taas katseensa vihreään puuhun. Hänen ilmeensä kirkastui pian, ja hän kääntyi hymyillen katsomaan Arthuria, jonka kasvoilla oli nyt epäröivä ilme - tuon hymyn takana oli aina jotain arveluttavia ajatuksia. Nuoremman epäluuloinen asenne vanhemman hymyyn sai sen leviämään vielä rahtusen Franciksen saadessa itsevarmuutta ajatuksensa esittämiseen.

"Miksei koristeltaisi sitä nyt?"

Arthur räpäytti silmiään, kääntäen katseensa nurkassa viattomana seisovaan havupuuhun ja sitten takaisin vanhempaan. Mitäs tämä nyt oli? Kesken kertauksen toinen oli äkkiä alkanut kysellä kuusesta, ja halusi nyt koristella sen.

"Siis... se koristellaan aatonaattona", Arthur toisti aiemmat sanansa kulmiaan kurtistaen, ja jatkoi ennen kuin Francis ehtisi sanoa mitään väliin, naputtaen sylissään pitelemänsä kirjan avointa aukeamaa, "ja nämähän piti saada huomiseksi tehtyä."

Francis huokaisi kevyesti ja nojautui hieman lähemmäs nuorempaansa.

"Miksi sen pitäisi odottaa niin pitkään?" mies hymähti, vetäen kirjan pois britin käsistä, "ja eiköhän pieni tauko olisi paikallaan tässä vaiheessa, non? Olemme kuitenkin päässeet niissä jo melko pitkälle", vanhempi kallisti päätään hieman, katsoen Arthuria nojautumisensa vuoksi hieman ylöspäin, pyytävästi. Arthur epäröi, sinisten silmien toivovaa katsetta oli aina ollut vaikeaa vastustaa. Ja sen ranskalaissyntyinen hyvin tiesi.

"Mutta, me koristelemme sen aina Peterin kanssa", nuorukainen selitti, ja kääntyi taas katsomaan havupuuta, "hän odottaa sitä aina melkein yhtä paljon kuin itse aattoa." Francis huomasi vihreiden silmien katseen samentuvan kevyesti, kun Arthur näytti vaipuvan mietteisiinsä, ja ilme vanhemman kasvoilla pehmeni. Kovan ulkokuoren ja tiukkojenkin käskyjen takana britti välitti pikkuveljestään hyvin paljon. Arthurilla ei muutenkaan ollut tapana unohtua haaveilemaan muiden seurassa, ja Francis tunsi itsensä tärkeäksi saadessaan olla yksi niistä harvoista - ehkä jopa ainoa, kuka ties? - joka sai nähdä myös tämän puolen kiivaasta ja sarkastisesta britistä.

Kauaa ei mies kuitenkaan saanut ihailla nuoremman kasvoja Arthurin havahtuessa melko äkkiä ajatuksistaan ja tämän kääntyessä taas Franciksen puoleen. Nuorukaisen poskia koristi hento puna, toinen oli aina yhtä häveliäs vanhemman huomattua jonkun erilaisen puolen hänestä. Pieni hymy ranskalaisen huulilla leveni vielä rahtusen, huomaamattomasti. Arthur oli aina yhtä suloinen esittäessään kovaa, mutta ulkokuoren aina välillä rakoillessa.

"Hmm, voithan sinä myöhemmin purkaa koristeet ja koristella kuusen sitten uudestaan hänen kanssaan", Francis ehdotti, kääntyen sitten taas itsekin tutkimaan kuusta, "meille ei kuusta mahdu, ja olisi mukavaa pitkästä aikaa koristella sellaista..." mies jatkoi, lisäten ääneensä hieman surumielisen vivahteen. Voi kyllä, hän osasi joskus pelata myös melkein julmasti - ei Francista sinänsä haitannut kuusen puuttuminen omista jouluperinteistään, ei se ollut erityisemmin koskaan sinne kuulunutkaan. Hän oli vain jo lopen kyllästynyt englannin pänttäämiseen, mutta ainoa keino saada nuoremman pää kokonaan käännettyä näytti olevan sympatiaan vetoaminen - mies tiesi kyllä Arthurin välittävän, vaikkei toinen sitä ehkä kunnolla näyttäisikään.

"...Äh, ehkä hetken tauko ei olisi pahitteeksi..." Francis piilotti voitonriemuisen hymyn kuullessaan Arthurin antessa lopulta hetken epäröinnin jälkeen periksi, ja kääntyi taas nuoremman puoleen. Britti nousi sohvalta ja venytteli hetken, ja käveli sitten kohti huoneensa ovea. Francis nousi myös ylös, seuraten toista, ja näki kun tämä asteli vaatekaappinsa luo. Arthur avasi kaapin oven ja kurottautui vetämään ylähyllyltä suurehkon pahvilaatikon. Laatikko näytti painavalta.

"Tarvitsetko apua?" Francis kysäisi lähestyen hieman nuorempaa, mutta sai vastaukseksi torjuvan eleen.

"Saan tämän kyllä itsekin", britti vastasi kieltäytyen tutulla tavallaan avusta, ja korjasi otettaan laatikosta palaten sitten ovelle, Franciksen väistäessä ja kaksikon kävellessä kuusen luo. Arthur laski laatikon maahan ja jäi hetkeksi katselemaan puuta, kävellen sitten keittiön suuntaan, jättäen kummastuneen ranskalaisen taakseen.

"Haen sille vettä, voit aloittaa jo", Arthur huikkasi suunnatessaan keittiön kaapeille, jääden penkomaan sopivaa astiaa. Francis hymähti vastaukseksi, kumartuen sitten laatikon puoleen, avaten varovasti laatikon kannen taitokset. Varoen rikkomasta mitään mies nosteli päällimmäisiä palloja ja nauhoja, tutkien laatikon sisältöä. Koristeita oli eri värisiä, vaikka valkeaa, punaista ja sinistä oli selvästi eniten. Ranskalaismies hymyili nostaessaan lähempään tarkasteluun koristeköynnöstä, joka koostui naruun kiinnitetyistä Englannin lipuista. Arthurin ja Peterin kansallisuuden kyllä huomasi, kaksikko kun ei edes yrittänyt sitä peitellä, pikemminkin päinvastoin. Ei siinä toki mitään vikaa ollut, miksi omaa syntyperäänsä muka pitäisi salailla?

Francis kohotti katseensa kuullessaan askeleita, kun Arthur palasi keittiöstä ja kumartui kuusen alle, kaataen nokallisesta kannusta lisää nestettä kuuselle. Vanhempi naurahti itsekseen kuullessaan britin kiroavan jo pudonneiden neulasten määrää, mutta pian toinen antoi olla ja kääntyi viedäkseen kannun pois. Francis kääntyi taas laatikon puoleen, huomaten jotain lähellä sen pohjaa, ja nosti koristeen erityisellä huolella - latvatähti. Se oli yksinkertaisen mallinen, alunperin kultainen, mutta maali oli jo ehtinyt hilseillä osin pois, paljastaen sen valkoisen, styroksisen pohjan. Viisisakarainen koriste oli paikoin hyvinkin epätasainen, ja vaikutti itse tehdyltä ja melko vanhalta, Francis epäili sen olevan joko Peterin tai Arthurin itsensä itse tekemä. Mies hymyili katsellessaan tähteä, laskien sen sitten laatikon viereen varovasti ja nostaen syliinsä muutaman muun koristeen ja siirtyi kuusen luo, ehtien ripustaa yhden sinisen köynnöksen kuusen ympärille Arthurin tullessa takaisin. Huomattuaan Franciksen jo kuusen luona nuorempi asteli laatikon luo, ja huomasi sen viereen asetetun tähden. Puna kipusi jälleen britin poskille tämän ottaessa ilmeisen hätäisesti joitain joulupalloja ja siirtyessä kuusen luo. Ilmestynyt väri toisen kasvoilla ei jäänyt vanhemmalta näkemättä, eikä sen merkitystä ollut vaikeaa arvailla.

"Onko se sinun tekemäsi?" Francis kysyi, naurahtaen taas itsekseen Arthurin hätkähtäessä rajusti ja punan syventyessä, vaikka nuorempi sitä yrittikin peitellä.

"Se on todella vanha, ja voisimme ostaa uudenkin, mutta Peter vaatii että se laitetaan joka vuosi", britti kertoi, vaikuttaen selvästi melko nololta sommittellessaan palloja oksille. Vanhempi hymähti pehmeästi jatkaen köynnöksen asettamista.

"On se minusta suloista", mies nauroi taas kevyesti kuullessaan epämääräistä nurinaa nuoremman suunnalta, kuvitellen värin toisen poskilla muistuttavan jo tomaattia. Arthur oli aina yhtä herkkä punastelemaan.

"Hassua, en ole edes erityisemmin kiusannut sinua ja olet punaisempi kuin aikoihin", Francis huomautti leikkisästi, suojaten sitten samantien itsensä kohti lentäneeltä joulupallolta, napaten sen juuri ja juuri ennen putoamista.

"Hu-huolehdi sinä vain omista asioistasi!" Arthur ärähti vanhemmalle, kääntyen taas poispäin peittäen kuumottavat kasvonsa, jupisten itsekseen. Mikä pakko toisen oli aina huomautella hänen pikkuvirheistään?

Francis nauroi taas ja asetti nappaamansa pallon oksalle, siirtyen sitten taas laatikon luo. Hän otti käteensä tällä kertaa punaisen köynnöksen, mutta kääntyessään kuusen puoleen tulikin toisiin ajatuksiin sen sijoittamisen suhteen huomattuaan Arthurin puun luona selin häneen. Ovela hymy levisi vanhemman huulille, toisen tummanvihreä paita muistutti väriltään kuusen havujen tummaa sävyä...

Viimeinenkin pallo siirtyi Arthurin käsistä lepäämään kuusen oksalle, ja nuorukainen kurottautui korjaamaan hieman pudonnutta, hopeista köynnöstä tuntiessaan jonkin kietoutuvan ympärilleen. Britti käänsi päätään nopeasti, kunnes kohtasi sinisten silmien ilkikurisen katseen.

"F-Francis, mitä ihmettä? Päästä irti!" Arthur älähti, pudottaen pitelemänsä köynnöksen irrottautuakseen toisesta.

"Ah, pardon moi, erehdyin luulemaan sinua kuuseksi", vanhempi naurahti, mutta irrottamisen sijaan kiristikin hieman köynnöksen otetta britin rintakehän ja käsivarsien ympärillä.

"Hmm, oikeastaan se pukee sinua", Francis kehräsi nuoremman korvaan vetäessään toisen rintakehäänsä vasten. Kuten arvattua, Arthur ei suvainnut sitä hiljaa alistuen.

"Hitto, Francis, sanoin että päästä irti!" nuoremman onnistui tönäistä ranskalainen kauemmas, mutta liike sai hänet itsensä horjahtamaan kuusta kohti. Francis nappasi Arthuria käsivarresta pysäyttäen kaatumisen, ja veti vihreäsilmäisen taas itseään vasten, kaksikon tällä kertaa ollessa kasvotusten.

"Varovasti, mon cher", mies naurahti Arthurin taas helahtaessa punaiseksi, ja antoi toisen tönäistä itsensä jälleen irti syleilystä.

"Hmph, eiköhän tässä ollut taukoa riittämiin", Arthur vei kätensä harmistuneena puuskaan, kasvojen helottaessa, vältellen katsekontaktia vanhemman kanssa.

"Anteeksi, anteeksi, kiusaus oli liian suuri", Francis sanoi pahoittelevasti, painaen sovittelevan suukon nuoremman poskelle. Arthur vain hymähti hieman nyrpeänä, katsomatta vieläkään toista, mutta ei enää vetäytynyt kauemmas.

"Ethän sinä oikeasti halua jatkaa opiskelua?" ranskalaissyntyinen mairitteli, kietoen kätensä toisen ympärille. Jälleen Arthur tuhahti, mutta kääntyi nyt vilkaisemaan toista silmäkulmastaan.

"Jos yrität vastaisuudessa laittaa koristeet minne ne kuuluvat", britti lopulta myöntyi, yrittäen sitten irrottautua taas syleilystä. Vanhempi kuitenkin tiukensi hellästi otettaan, painaen kasvonsa hymyillen toisen hiuksia vasten.

"Hm, ehkä en haluakaan enää keskittyä kuuseen..." Francis käänsi toisen ympäri ja painoi seinää vasten kuusen viereen, virneen levitessä hänen huomatessaan hieman lasehtimaan päässeen punan taas valtaavan alaa nuorukaisen kasvoilla.

"Mu-mutta ne tehtävät...! Ei meillä niin paljoa aikaa ole!" Arthur älähti, painaen toista hartioista kauemmas.

"Kyllä minä saan ne aamullakin tehtyä, ei niitä niin paljoa jäänyt", vanhempi hymähti rauhoittelevasti, painaen pienen suudelman nuoremman suupieleen. Hänen harmikseen toinen kuitenki katkaisi kosketuksen kääntäen päänsä sivuun.

"Parempi ne on hoitaa pois alta, muuten olet kuitenkin taas helisemässä Germaanin kanssa, kun osa on sittenkin jäänyt tekemättä", britti tuhahti, pujahtaen pois ja suunnistaen sohvalle, jolle istahti mielenosoituksellisesti hymähtäen. Francis huokaisi, oikeassahan Arthur oli, ei hän kuitenkaan olisi jaksanut enää itsekseen nähdä vaivaa tehtävien eteen. Mies seurasi nuorempaa olohuoneen puolelle, istuen itsekin sohvalle, jossa toinen jo selasi kirjaa, etsien kohtaa johon he olivat jääneet. Alistuneena siihen, että heidän yhteinen hauska hetkensä oli ilmeisesti jo ohi Francis kurotti itsekin ottamaan kirjan syliinsä, mutta pysäytti liikkeen idean noustessa hänen mieleensä.

"Monelta ensimmäinen tuntisi muuten alkaa huomenna?" hän kysäisi kuin ohimennen, vilkaisten Arthuria, jonka kasvoilla oli jälleen yllätetty ilme.

"Eh, kymmeneltä..." britti vastasi hieman viivytellen, katsoen mietteliäästi muualle,

"miten niin?" Nuorukainen kääntyi taas katsomaan vanhempaa varmistettuaan itselleen muistaneensa ajan oikein, ja jännittyi hienoisesti kohdattuaan taas tutun hymyn Franciksen kasvoilla.

"Niin minullakin", mies vastasi, lähestyen nuorempaa, joka perääntyi nyt kauemmas, kunnes selkä osui sohvan käsinojaan, estäen pakenemisen siltä suunnalta.

"Niin...?" Arthur yritti selventää, näyttäen hämmentyneeltä vanhemman sanojen merkityksestä.

"Voisin jäädä teille yöksi", Francis vastasi yhä hymyillen, nojautuen nuorukaisen yläpuolelle tukie itseään käsillään sohvan selkänojaan, Arthurin jäädessä käsivarsien väliin.

"Yöksi? Arki-iltana?" britti älähti, meinaten aloittaa samanlaisen moraalisaarnan, jonka Francis oli kuullut muutaman kerran ohimennen toisen levittäessä sitä Peterille. Ranskalainen kuitenkin keskeytti sen heti alkuunsa painaen nopean mutta hellän suudelman nuoremman huulille.

"Hm, miksi ei? Ehtisimme tehdä tehtävät aamulla, jos heräämme riittävän aikaisin", mies kohotti hieman kulmiaan, hän ei ehkä pärjännyt järkiperäisessä kisailussa nuoremmalleen, mutta voittaisi mittelön kuin mittelön tunteisiin - tai tuntemuksiin - vetoamalla. Arthur ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt kovin vakuuttunelta, vaan työnsi vanhemman päältään.

"Älä ole naurettava..." nuorempi tuhahti, punaisten kasvojen kuitenkin murtaessa tämän sinnikkään yrityksen pysyä tyynenä, "eihän sinulla ole edes koulupukuasi tai muitakaan tavaroita mukana", hän jatkoi, nousten sohvalta ja suunnistaessaan kuusta kohti.

"Koitetaan nyt vain saada ne tehtävät tehtyä, ettei mene sitten hirveän myöhään", hän lisäsi vielä, kävellen koristelaatikon luo ja pakaten sen jäljellä olevan sisällön takaisin ja suunnaten sitten laatikko sylissään kohti huonettaan. Francis huomasi maassa lojuvan, aiemmin käyttämänsä punaisen koristeköynnöksen, ja nousi itsekin sohvalta. Hän nappasi köynnöksen mukaansa ja seurasi Arthuria, painaen makuuhuoneen oven äänettömästi kiinni perässään britin taiteillessa laatikkoa takaisin ylähyllylle. Koulupukua ehtisi murehtimaan sitten aamulla.


End file.
